


A Poor Disguise

by LeannieBananie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Insecurity, Mild Smut, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannieBananie/pseuds/LeannieBananie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the scene when Bull disguises the Inquisitor and takes them to talk with Mira and Tanner about the Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poor Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> There is no disguising the horns! There was only two Qunari roaming around Skyhold, one of them being the Inquisitor. No one put two and two together and realized the other one was the Inquisitor? No one? Okay, maybe it wasn't such a poor disguise after all.
> 
> *This is my first fic. It was meant to be funny, but then turned into something angsty and full of self reflection. Sorry for any mistakes, comments and suggestions are welcome. Be gentle with me!

# A Poor Disguise

"Hey, Bull. You said you had something to show me?" Aeron asked as she approached The Iron Bull outside of the future tavern. She smiled _up_ at him, enjoying the fact that he was taller than her and made her feel delicate in comparison; it was a novel experience. He returned her smile with one of his own and greeted her,

"Yeah Boss, this way." He turned and headed towards the supply master's tower, past Cassandra's already battered training dummies. Aeron followed Bull dutifully, distracted by the play of his muscles across his back and how the sinking sun cast a rosy glow over his scarred gray skin. She was so wrapped up in shamelessly devouring his body that she plowed right into him when he paused just inside of the door.

"Easy Boss." He chuckled, that gravelly voice rolling through her and giving her goose bumps. She leapt back, quickly pulling her hands away from the intoxicating heat of his skin with an intense blush of embarrassment as she stammered out an apology.

"Sorry, I-I wasn't paying attention." His eye twinkled at her, as if he knew exactly what she had been distracted by and that caused her to blush harder. Bull turned away and began rummaging around in some crates in the corner, giving her plenty of time to simultaneously berate herself and steel her weak knees. _Nice Aeron. You were too busy what, eye fucking him to pay attention to your own damn feet?_ Bull snapped her out of her mini-tirade by handing her a stack of what looked like scout clothes and motioned to the corner.

"Hurry up and go change, we're gonna be late." He politely turned his back and she promptly began to peel out of her casual, form fitting leathers.

"Late for what exactly? You never told me what any of this was about." She hated that she sounded petulant. He chuckled again and she couldn't resist glancing over her shoulder to see how the sound make his well-muscled shoulders ripple.

"You're impatient." Somehow he managed to make that sound like a flaw and a compliment all at the same time. No, not a compliment, something more like a dark promise. Or maybe it was just her errant imagination and wishful thinking that made it seem so. Aeron pulled herself away from that dangerous train of thought and finished buttoning the scratchy green top. She gritted her teeth at the heat across her cheeks, mentally chastising herself for a second time.

"If this is what our scouts have to wear I pity them." Aeron groused to Bull’s back, still tugging at her new outfit. Normally she wasn't so picky, but Josephine had been spoiling her with soft leathers and plush carpets since their arrival at Skyhold. She fidgeted with the fit of the clothes, plucking at the buttons and seams. They were obviously meant for a smaller man and were distressingly snug in some areas. Specifically across her chest, where the buttons gaped at her breasts. Aeron grimaced and turned to face Bull. "Okay, I'm ready for this clandestine adventure of yours." Bull’s eye traveled over her thoroughly and he smirked before shaking his head with an amused chuckle.  


"That isn't as much of a disguise as I had hoped." He mused, surveying her horns. They weren't very long, but they swept back from the top of her forehead, square-like at the base before turning round. They bowed out slightly in the middle, while tips angled inwards and upwards at the same time. She reached up to touch one self-consciously before snorting in laughter at his chagrined expression.

"Bull, it’s kind of hard to disguise a woman of my . . . stature.” She settled on finally, waving a hand across her body to refer to her largeness in general. “And don’t forget the horns. No matter what, any disguise would be a poor one in my case.” She wasn't as tall as Bull, but she was taller than the tallest human man she had ever encountered and more broad as well. It has always been a source of contention and insecurity for her, especially being raised among humans. Aeron fidgeted uncomfortably, while Bull continued to stare at her, tilting his head to take her in.  


"What!" She finally snapped, flustered by his inscrutable gaze. She was used to being stared at, it was the norm, but there was something different in his look. Aeron couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was as if he wanted to take a bite out her and Aeron didn’t think that she would mind overly much if he did. Or maybe it was a look of vast amusement, because she had repeatedly thrown herself at him since Haven despite his lack of response. The man had her already overtaxed brain running in desperate circles trying to figure him out, which seemed to be an impossible task.  


"Nothing at all Boss.” He responded easily, completely unaffected by her fit of temper and grumpy mood. “Here though." Bull pulled out a scrap of dark cloth, possibly a shawl of some sort from another crate. He stepped closer than was strictly necessary and _of course_ Aeron swayed closer to him, her breasts barely brushing against his hard chest. Apparently she lacked a sense of self-preservation, she thought derisively, feeling her pulse start to race. Aeron braced herself and raised her chin to meet his mischievous eye, pretending to ignore the heat and desire that flickered through her at his heady nearness. She knew she had to look flushed and stubborn, but he just smiled and carefully wrapped the cloth about her head and horns.  


Aeron tried to ignore the fleeting brush of his blunt fingers across her neck and shoulders as he tweaked her disguise, tucking loose ends into the neck of her top. It would have been pathetic how easily she became turned on by the cursory touches, except that she reveled in it. Reveled in the hunger and wetness that pooled between her legs and how her nipples hardened, practically begging to be touched. Aeron tilted her head up a notch and licked her lips deliberately, knowing he saw how affected she was by his mere presence. However, that eye of his betrayed nothing. Bull merely finished securing the covering before stepping back and silently motioning her to follow him, missing the glare and scowl that she shot his way.  


As they walked in silence towards the main hall, Bull seemed oblivious to the tension and agitation coming from Aeron. _What is his problem?_ She thought irritably, _I'm throwing myself at him like a damn tavern wench and it's like he barely notices. Or he’s noticing and deliberately ignoring it. Or maybe he’s gay. I mean I’ve seen him flirt with Dorian._ That theory was a moot point and she knew it, as he regularly passed time with the serving girls of Skyhold.  


Aeron was annoyed with how Bull had managed to get under her skin and how she couldn’t stop thinking about him, but yet he didn't seem to notice her at all. She had never considered herself to be a great beauty by any means, but she had always thought herself pretty in a “large, horned woman” sort of way and she'd never lacked for male company when she desired it. However, now that what she desired was The Iron Bull, it made her understand what desiring a rock would be like. As in, it would be futile, ridiculous, borderline humiliating, a complete waste of time, and in return you would get _nothing_ from the rock. That being said, there she was coming back to this particular rock like a ship to port. She made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat and forcibly gathered her wayward thoughts, turning instead to take in the scenery around them. 

Skyhold was unquestionably impressive, even in its present state of disrepair. It seemed a suitable place to base their fledgling operation from, with her as the leader. It was a position she was familiar with, but leading a group of mercenaries was vastly different from saving Thedas from a twisted magister and his pet archdemon. The new title and duties sometimes felt like an anchor tied about her waist, determined to drag her under no matter how hard she struggled against it. That hollow thought tightened around her heart and Aeron clenched her fists, nails digging into her palms as she focused on keeping her breathing regular. She tried to shake off the fears and anxiety that clung to her and threated to choke her and focused once more on their immediate destination.  


They approached a pair of soldiers playing wicked grace who looked up from their game and stared at Bull, taking in his massive size and impressive horns. They also eyed her curiously, but said nothing which Aeron was thankful for. She resisted touching her horns, as she didn't want to draw any more attention to them and the shroud around her head. It was a miracle that they didn't recognize her, regardless of her "disguise". Bull snagged two more crates and pulled those forwards, while engaging the soldiers -Tanner and Mira- in conversation. Aeron sat and listened quietly, saying nothing save for the odd grunt, as Bull guided the two soldiers into admitting why they joined the Inquisition and what they thought about the newly appointed Inquisitor, what they thought about her.  


It was a revelation and a relief, hearing how they believed in her. The title of Inquisitor and the duties that accompanied it had settled quickly and heavily on her shoulders since arriving in Skyhold. Aeron knew that some believed she was Andraste's chosen and she herself had once believed, before Haven. The events that had cast doubt on her own faith and role in this endeavor, had served to strengthen her image as the Herald to the Inquisition forces. Aeron was grateful to Bull for showing her this, while she still doubted her skill as a leader, knowing that so many trusted in her abilities and truly believed in their cause helped lessen her burdens. She told Bull a less doubt-ridden version of this as they walked away.  


"I'm glad it helped, it was something you needed. You've got a good army coming along and you need to remember that, whatever comes next." They stood close, in the shadows of an out building, silently watching each other. A damned blush crept up her cheeks again and she was the first to avert her eyes, unnerved by the intensity in his gaze. Bull just smirked again and reached up to carefully unwind the cloth covering her horns. She couldn't hide the shiver that followed the touch of his hands on her horns, but he simply handed the wrap to her and dipped his big horns in a slight nod as he stepped back. He gave away nothing, _damn that Ben-Hassrath training_ , and it made her feel rather foolish and embarrassed. "Goodnight Boss." Aeron watched him go with the bitter mix of rejection and hope in her chest, tangled together with the heavy responsibility of being the leader everyone needed her to be.


End file.
